


if you're looking for trouble then count me in

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Childhood, Demigods, Developing Friendships, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: “All I want is to find my sister and to go somewhere safe. I don’t care about the gods.” He tells her with a huff and they both wince as a loud thunder clap signals that Zeus has heard his slander.“Being a demigod kind of means you have to.” Felicity comments and Oliver frowns at the bitter tone he can hear in her voice. He groans, leaning his head against the side of the truck and it takes him a few seconds to realise that Felicity has moved closer. “We’ll get there, okay? We’ll find Thea and we’ll sort this all out.”[an excerpt from a percy jackson au wherein oliver finds out more about the daughter of athena he's questing with]
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	if you're looking for trouble then count me in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you are all staying safe and you're aren't going too crazy in quarantine. This is an excerpt from a Percy Jackson AU multichapter I'm planning to write in the future for the QandC Fic Drive mythology prompt. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know if you do in the comments or by leaving kudos!

Oliver is at the end of his tether.

 _Nothing_ has gone right since the day his substitute teacher turned into a winged monster in front of his eyes on a field trip to the Met and he got expelled from school.

He truly doesn’t quite know how to describe what’s happened since then. Being told that the reason he’s never met his father isn’t because he’s some deadbeat, but because he’s one of the 12 Olympian Greek gods might sound like it would be the strangest thing that’s happened to him in the past weeks, but surprisingly, it’s not.

He found out that his best friend, John Diggle, isn’t a normal twelve year old like Oliver, but a half-man, half-goat creature called a satyr and that he’s been protecting Oliver from the monsters that chase after him due to his status as a demigod.

Camp Half Blood, the safe place John led Oliver too after everything went down, was perhaps the weirdest place he’d ever seen. Everywhere you look there’s children training to fight and Oliver was almost killed by a _way too intense_ daughter of Ares named Sara Lance in what was supposed to be friendly game of Capture the Flag.

It was this experience that revealed who his dad is. As Sara had tried to force him back into the woods, Oliver had picked up a discarded bow and arrow and fired a perfect shot to knock her weapon out her hand and free his team up to take the enemy flag. Apparently, his innate ability with the weapon was a sign and sure enough, a few hours later the lyre had appeared above Oliver’s head indicating that he is a son of Apollo.

He doesn’t know much about Apollo, apart from the fact that he’s an archer, but he also hasn’t had the time to linger on it or find out more because it turns out, he’s somehow being accused of stealing Zeus’ lightning bolt.

How Oliver would have gotten his hands on a deity’s weapon, he has no idea, but it cut his time at camp extremely short as he was once again turned out from safety and sent on a quest to get the bolt back from the underworld. Oliver wouldn’t give a crap if it weren’t for one other little thing.

Thea.

His baby sister.

The _only_ person he has in this world.

Arriving at camp hasn’t exactly been a breeze. What Oliver later learned was a minotaur attacked Oliver, John, and Thea as they were approaching the gate. He and John had been too late and the minotaur had taken Thea, stealing her away to the underworld and the grasp of the god of the dead, Hades.

Oliver has to get her back. He’s all she has and he _needs_ to protect her. No matter the cost, even if it means doing the dirty work for a bunch of ungrateful gods who apparently need a bunch of preteens to sort out their problems.

That’s how he’s found himself traversing the country to get to LA where the entrance to the Underworld apparently lies. The journey has been a trepid one, filled with chimeras, the Furies, and Medusa herself, but finally they’re on the way to California having snuck onto the back of a Kindness International truck.

John is fast asleep on the other side of the small space, snoring loudly, leaving Oliver alone with the third member of their quest party, a daughter of Athena named Felicity Smoak.

Felicity was the first demigod Oliver met after awakening at Camp Half Blood and he’s honestly still not too sure what to think of the blonde haired girl. She’s possibly the most intelligent person Oliver has ever met, always having an answer to every question he can come up with and she’s been invaluable so far, always thinking ahead and getting them that much closer to where they want to be.

She is, however, also extremely intense. She was there when Oliver woke up because she wanted to know if Oliver was the new demigod she’s been waiting for. He found out later from Adrian, a son of Hermes who was assigned to show him around, that Felicity had heard a prophecy that she’d be involved in a quest when a new archer son arrived and she’s been interrogating new arrivals since. She’s determined and ferocious in battle, she honestly scares Oliver a little bit.

He’s been on the firing side of her loud voice and it is _not_ an experience he’s looking to repeat any time soon.

Now, however, she’s sat a few metres away from him, hugging her knees to her chest. Here, in the back of the truck without any of her usual bravado, she looks like the twelve-year-old she is. Her blonde curls are messy from days of neglect, looped into a knot at the base of her neck and her once bright orange camp t-shirt is looking slightly grimy and dirty from the dusty desert they’ve traversed today. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her bent legs and her chin rests on top of her knees, her denim shorts practically hidden by how tightly she’s curled up. Her sneakers are worn and battered but her face doesn’t shown signs of fatigue, instead she’s just staring at the opposite wall in clear contemplation.

“You okay?” Oliver finds himself asking quietly and her head snaps to look at him in surprise. Her brow furrows as if assessing him for a moment before she sighs, lifting her head from her knees and shifting so that she’s sat crossed legged.

“Yeah. Just trying to think of how we’re going to get from Vegas to LA.” She tells him with a small smile and Oliver chuckles, shaking his head.

“You never stop, do you?” He questions and Felicity shrugs.

“Someone has to stay on top of this, quiver boy. Else we’re never going to do this and the gods will never sort this mess out.” She states with an unassuming sigh and Oliver frowns.

Her nickname for him, quiver boy, seems to have stuck. Oliver doesn’t really get it, apart from the fact that he’s carrying around the bow and arrow Chiron gave him complete with a quiver, but he’s got his own name for her.

 _Wise girl,_ he thinks it fits quite nicely.

He sighs as he thinks about what she’s saying. He knows she’s here because she wants to right the wrongs the lightning thief has caused and restore peace to Olympus so that the gods can stop terrorising the planet. It’s a noble cause, but one Oliver can’t quite wrap his head around.

“All I want is to find my sister and to go somewhere safe. I don’t care about the gods.” He tells her with a huff and they both wince as a loud thunder clap signals that Zeus has heard his slander. 

“Being a demigod kind of means you have to.” Felicity comments and Oliver frowns at the bitter tone he can hear in her voice. He groans, leaning his head against the side of the truck and it takes him a few seconds to realise that Felicity has moved closer. “We’ll get there, okay? We’ll find Thea and we’ll sort this all out.”

“How are you so calm? Doesn’t all of this piss you off too?” Oliver questions, his cheeks warming when he realises just how close she is to him as he lifts his head to look at her.

Felicity sighs, turning to press her back to the side of the trunk with a shrug. “Of course it does, but when it’s been all you’ve known for as long as it has been for me, you get used to it.”

That makes Oliver frown and he remembers the story John told him about why he’s so determined to protect Oliver a few days ago. Felicity had featured heavily in his account of the loss of the son of Zeus, Andy, who now rests as the tree on the hill at the border of Camp Half Blood.

“John mentioned you’ve been at camp since you were seven?” He recalls quietly, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t want Felicity to feel forced to tell him her story but he’d like to know more. It might make her a little less confusing.

But then again, she’s a girl so Oliver doubts it.

“Saying my dad isn’t the greatest of guys is the understatement of a century. He met my mom whilst he was studying at university and he never expected their relationship to result in me. When I arrived on the doorstep from Olympus, he tried to get my mom to take me back. He’s a cybercriminal and I had enough of the lying and the cheating, so I ran away when I was seven. I met Adrian and Andy along the way, they looked after me, explained to me what being a demigod is all about. Then Chiron sent John to come get us and bring us back to camp.”

Felicity stares at the other side of the truck as she speaks and Oliver frowns. He knew that she left home at a young age from what John told him but the idea of running away at seven and surviving on the streets is baffling. He knows that Felicity is strong, she’s demonstrated that to him a million times over in the short time they’ve known each other, but knowing that she’s been through that at 12 is a whole other level.

Not that he’d ever tell her that of course. 

“Does everyone’s entrance into Camp Half Blood involve the near killing of a loved one?” He questions instead, eliciting a laugh from Felicity.

“Being a demigod is a dangerous life.” She chuckles as she levels him with a look that Oliver can’t quite understand.

“I didn’t ask for any of this. All I wanted was to look after my sister and make it to the next grade without being expelled _again.”_ Oliver groans, rubbing his hand over his face. Wherever he ends up once the summer’s over will be his seventh school in six years; he’s sick of feeling like he can never do anything right.

“None of us asked to be children of gods, Oliver… but we do what we must.” Felicity tells him with a sigh and Oliver frowns.

“Have you met your mom?” He questions, wanting to know what her experience with the gods is like.

“A few times.” She comments but he can tell by her tone it’s not an experience that’s enthralled her.

“She gave you that cap, right?” He asks, gesturing to the Yankees cap that’s looped through the belt loop of her shorts. He thought it was slightly weird, a girl from Virginia carrying around a Yankees cap, but then she’d put it on and completely disappeared from sight.

Strange to think a cap that makes you invisible doesn’t even phase him anymore.

Felicity snorts, nudging the cap with her fingers. “Yeah, the only thing she’s ever given me. Seems about right that she’d want something to make me invisible. The last time I saw her, she told me I’d be worthy of being her daughter once I’d grown.”

“What? That’s awful.” Oliver exclaims, indignance rising in him at the thought of anyone thinking Felicity’s not worthy of anything. She’s possibly the most impressive twelve-year-old he’s ever met.

“She’s a goddess, Oliver. She’s not exactly trying to be in line for parent of the year.” Felicity shrugs but Oliver can see by her face that her words are more of a front. Her mother’s words hurt, no matter how much she says otherwise, and Oliver can’t blame her for feeling that way.

Oliver hates when Felicity looks sad. He much prefers it when she’s smiling.

“Still… That’s why you were so insistent about coming with us. You want to prove yourself to her.” Oliver realises with a frown and Felicity turns her head to look at him. The sadness in her eyes has been supplanted by a determined look, something Oliver’s far more used to seeing on her face.

“I’m a worthy daughter of Athena, I know I am. I can do this. We all can. And once we do, my mom will have no choice but to accept me.” She states with a determined nod and her look is so intense that Oliver finds himself nodding.

A moment of silence passes between them and Oliver sighs, his shoulders slumping as he thinks of his sister again.

“You honestly think we can find Thea and the bolt? We’re just kids, Felicity, and I’m one of the biggest screwups around.” Oliver frowns, biting his lip as he remembers the trouble that seems to follow him around. He can’t do anything right, saving the world seems a big leap when he can’t even make it through a whole grade at the same school. He tries so hard to be a good kid, but he always seems to screw up.

“Oliver, the things you’ve been told about why you’re different aren’t true. The things you’ve been blamed for aren’t your fault. Being a demigod means our brains work differently and well, we’re always in danger one way or another.”

Oliver knows that Felicity’s right. Since he’s been introduced to this world, a lot more of his life makes sense. His dyslexia has been explained by his brain being hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English, and his fellow demigods have told of always being labelled as troublemakers too. The apparent distinct scent of demigods that attracts monsters to them also would explain some of the particularly sticky situations Oliver’s found himself in.

Still doesn’t mean that it’s the life he wants though.

“Well, what if I don’t want that?” Oliver huffs and Felicity sighs, shaking her head. When Oliver looks up, he’s confused by the smirk on her face.

“I think the fact that you’re here says that you’ve got the hero spirit.” She smirks and Oliver frowns.

“I’m here to save my sister.” He reminds her but she just continues to smirk.

“Sure, quiver boy.” Felicity chuckles, her eyebrow quirking and Oliver frowns.

“Do you ever not have an answer?” He questions with a bitter tone.

“I’m the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. So… no.” Felicity laughs and Oliver finds himself chuckling too.

“Wise girl.” He counters but there’s a distinct lack of bite to it. He smiles at Felicity, suddenly finding himself very glad to have her with them. She’s a real asset and he knows he and John would be in a lot more trouble without her.

Plus, she’s pretty cool.

Y’know, for a girl.


End file.
